1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods of facilitating communication. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for allowing a patient to communicate with a dentist without verbal communication directly from the patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is currently a communication barrier between patients and dentists, due primarily to the fact that the dentist is typically working in the patient's mouth, thus making it difficult for the patient to verbally communicate with the dentist. However, technological advances in the field of dentistry have left the communication arena basically untouched. Previous studies on this subject have focused on the deterioration of the relationship between the dentist and patient and research has been performed regarding this relationship in surveys using the Dental Beliefs Survey (DBS-R) and also a revised version of the DBS-R that included ethics, communication and control. Another study has been performed using the Primary Care Assessment Survey model to measure the interpersonal relationship associated with communication, interpersonal care, contextual knowledge of the patient, and trust. These studies have indicated, among other things, that patient/dentist communication is weakening, even though technology is growing. One study confirmed that better communication can help reduce anxiety in the dental patient. Others have indicated that patient stress is reduced if the dental operatory noises are masked, or otherwise reduced. Accordingly, there is a need for improved patient/dentist communications.